


Hold My Hand

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drug Use, Multi, Shotgunning, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	Hold My Hand

Mark eyed his best friend cautiously. Jackson has, for the most part, been twitching and it’s freaking Mark out. Mark would say something, but his mind was a little hazy. He looked at the blunt in between his fingers in contemplation before shrugging, turning back to his friend. Maybe Jackson wasn’t high enough? With that thought in mind, he nudged Jackson. Jackson twitched again, turning to look at him. Wordlessly, Mark handed the blunt over, watching as Jackson inhaled. Mark was proud at how long he held it in before trails of smoke blew out of his nose.

“Better?” Mark asked, taking the blunt back. “Barely,” Jackson said, his voice lower. “Problem?” Mark asked, looking at his blunt curiously. He had the best weed man this side of Seoul and Jackson never complained before. “JB’s not here,” Jackson grumbled, but he couldn’t really sound angry considering how high he was. Mark nodded, understanding. He didn’t fully understand what their relationship was, but Jackson was definitely more chill when JB was around. “Isn’t he in class?” Mark mused, trying to see how many rings he could make with the smoke. Seven, fucking score. “Fucking film major,” Jackson grumbled without heat. “Do you think the Milky Way tastes good?” Mark asked, completely off topic but very serious. Jackson looked at him for a long moment before he takes the blunt. “I’m not high enough to have dumb intellectual conversations yet,” he said. Mark blinked, but didn’t comment.

About an hour passed and Mark was pretty sure his high was high, but he wasn’t stopping. Jackson and he had been discussing the weird proportions of the head of the sphinx in Egypt when JB arrived. Mark had made Jackson try to see if his hand was as big as his head. His face was still red when JB snorted. Jackson whipped around, moving faster than Mark thought he could while high. “JB!” Jackson said, getting up and literally attempting to climb JB like he was a tree. Mark figured he could probably be a koala with the way he stuck onto the film major. JB blinked, instinct kicking in to hold Jackson. The younger was clingy by nature but when he was high, it got even worse. JB didn’t mind of course, just raised a brow. “I missed you,” Jackson said into his shoulder.

“How high are you?” JB asked. Jackson pulled back so JB could see his face. He smiled dopily. “Did you know the sphinx head was probably Anubis’ head?” Jackson asked, completely serious despite his smile. JB stared before he smiled, indulging the younger. “Was it?” JB asked. “Yeah, it was probably changed by the white man. Exodus was banned in Egypt,” Jackson said, completely unaware that he’d kind of changed topic. However, JB didn’t seem to mind, instead running one of his hands up and down Jackson’s back. “Are you done?” he asked. Jackson shook his head, clinging onto JB even more like the film major was about to leave. “Sit with me, hold my hand,” Jackson said. “I have homework Jackie,” JB said. Despite the redness of Jackson’s eyes, his puppy eyes were still really effective. JB sighed, giving in.

Jackson could tell and he scrambled off, pulling the film major down. JB sat down on the bean bag, expecting it when Jackson plopped down in his lap. JB turned to Mark, who was also sitting in a bean bag and staring into the kitchen thoughtfully. “Hey hyung,” JB greeted. “Ding dongs will solve world hunger,” Mark said, turning to look at JB. “I thought that was Twinkies?” JB replied, completely unbothered. Jackson had snuggled up in JB’s arms. He was facing JB, his legs curled up behind JB, pressing against his back in the chair. If JB was uncomfortable by it, he showed no signs of it.

“Twinkies will survive the Apocalypse baby,” Jackson said. “And roaches,” Mark threw in. JB nodded, storing the information for later. “Hold my hand,” Jackson said. JB turned, grabbing Jackson’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Better?” JB asked. The dopey smile on Jackson’s face wasn’t from the weed this time. JB didn’t even get a chance to start his homework as the two continued smoking. JB didn’t smoke often but the other two liked getting him high. He quoted Shakespeare. Sometimes, he’d recite poetry under his breath. Jackson really liked that JB got more affectionate when he was high. At one point, Jackson had leaned forward and kissed JB, blowing the smoke into JB’s mouth. The first time they’d smoked together, JB had been caught off guard by it but the second time worked even better. Jackson giggled into JB’s mouth as the smoke JB blew out of his nose ticked Jackson’s face a bit.

“I can’t get high tonight Jackie,” Jackson nodded, leaning in to do it again. JB didn’t resist, letting the younger do as he pleased. They only kiss on the lips when they shot-gunned. Well, they made out sometimes, sans weed, but it never went beyond that. A lot of people wondered what their relationship was and Jackson had decided they were platonic boyfriends, despite that probably not making sense. JB never really cared for giving it a title. He was interested in Jackson, cats, films, and he had this real interest in dragons. Jackson had worked hard to be at the top of that list. Nora had begrudgingly gave it up. He bought her some really awesome tuna for that.

“Did you know money does grow on trees?” Jackson asked. JB, already used to how conversation usually went when they were stoned, only indulged the younger. “Really?” “Yeah! And like oranges are too right? So why does orange juice cost so much? Pulpy stuff, bleh,” Jackson made a face but then it changed. “I’m hungry,” he told no one in particular. “Tacos are just folders for meat,” Mark said, having flopped back on the bean bag. “You look like a majestic swan,” Jackson said, immediately bursting into giggles after. JB snorted. “I am a majestic fucking swan!” Mark exclaimed before he made this really loud noise that Jackson concluded was supposed to be a swan.

“I take that back,” he whispered to JB in a loud whisper. JB smiled, shaking his head slightly. “I still have homework Jackie,” JB reminded him. Jackson pouted. “Do it out here please?” JB shrugged and Jackson smiled. He made no moves to get out of JB’s lap so JB had to do all the work by himself, not that he minded. He pecked Jackson on the forehead as he put him down on the bean bag chair, going off to get his homework. Jackson flopped down so he was facing Mark who passed the blunt over. Jackson held the smoke in until he felt like he’d pass out before he blew out a circle, immediately following it up with some smaller circles that went through the bigger one. Then, he reached up and hurriedly slashed his pointer finger through the smoke.

“Show off,” Mark grumbled. “You’re fuckin’ up the rotation,” he said, making grabby hands for the blunt. Jackson snorted, but handed it over. JB came back, going over to the coffee table and getting everything settled. Mark and Jackson continued to smoke in relative silence until Jackson felt antsy again. He rolled off of the bean bag and crawled over to JB. He was a little put out when JB didn’t jump at his approach. However, Jackson had been loud as fuck in his attempt to be quiet and JB heard him coming. Jackson wrapped his arms around JB, pushing his legs out on either side of JB and putting his head on JB’s shoulder.

“Pizza,” they heard Mark say from behind them. “Pizza,” Jackson repeated softly into JB’s shoulder. “Who’s paying?” JB asked. “Chicken and beer,” Mark answered. “Baby I want pizza,” Jackson said. “I spoil you,” JB replied. “Pork belly,” Mark said. “Pizza,” Jackson replied. “Pineapples and anchovies,” Mark grumbled, giving in. “Dude, that shit is rank. Hell no,” Jackson said, glancing at Mark who was still on the bean bag chair. He was sitting up now, running his lighter back and forth under a new blunt. “Vodka!” Mark exclaimed as he looked his blunt over. His rolling skills were the fucking shit. “No,” JB said. “No vodka,” Jackson reported. Mark huffed, crab walking over to them and laying his head on JB and Jackson’s thighs, lighting up the blunt.

“Vodka,” he said sadly. “Pizza,” JB replied, ignoring the funny faces Mark was making from under the glass table. “Pepperoni and sausages.” It sounded like they were debating. “I like pepperoni,” Jackson commented, biting JB’s shoulder just because he could. “Ugh, could you two go make out or something?” JB grumbled, opening up a new tab on his laptop. Probably didn’t want anyone to hear how high they were. “I don’t wanna,” Jackson said, pouting and taking another bite. “I’m not food Jackie,” JB said, looking over his shoulder at him. “The tallest building in the world is the Burj Khalifa,” Mark said. “We dem boys!” Jackson crowed in response. JB sighed.

By the time Jackson had finished singing black and yellow, the pizza had arrived. JB had to wrestle his way away from the two but ended up successful. Jackson ended up on his back singing, “I’m a gummy bear! Oh I’m a gummy bear!” while Mark kept repeating, “I crave that mineral.” They only shut up when JB put the pizza and soda on the remaining space of the table. The two boys immediately dove on the pizza. Jackson was sitting next to JB whilst Mark sat on the end. Jackson was polite enough to push three pieces onto the other side, smiling at JB as he did so.

The film major was typing away on his computer but Jackson didn’t mind. He’d notice. Jackson did have to poke Mark with the weird plastic white thing that was always in the middle of their pizzas at one point. “But I crave that mineral!” Mark cried, but he didn’t go for JB’s pieces again. Jackson folded up his pizza and Mark stared, unnerved. “That’s not the Italian way,” he commented, kissing the tips of his fingers. Jackson stared at him as he took a bite out of his pizza sandwich. Mark didn’t comment.

 “Eat your crusts you savage!” Jackson demanded of Mark when the boy just dropped them onto the table. “You can’t make me! You’re not my mother!” “Don’t make me go Red Wedding on your ass!” Safe to say, Mark ate the crust.

Things winded down after that. Jackson and Mark were feeling warm and content and Jackson leaned onto JB’s shoulder. Mark had curled up on the bean bag chair and was sucking his thumb for some reason. At least he wasn’t snoring. Jackson kept poking JB’s bicep until the film major sighed and offered his hand to Jackson. Jackson was only too happy to lace their fingers together. JB had already mastered typing with one hand and at least Jackson wasn’t holding his dominant hand. By the time JB finished his homework, Mark and Jackson were completely knocked out. JB sighed, scrubbing his face and smiling at the two. His life was quite eventful with the two of them in it. Luckily Junior wasn’t present or an orgy would’ve happened.

JB put up his things, switched up his books for the next class before he stood in his living room, looking at the two sleeping boys. He moved Mark first. Mark slept like the dead and merely snorted when JB picked him up. JB got him tucked in, making sure he wouldn’t be uncomfortable or anything. Content, he went off to get Jackson. Upon picking him up, Jackson groaned. His eyes opening, looking up at JB sleepily. “You should be my Khal,” he said. JB chuckled, heading off to their room. “My hair is too short,” he said. Jackson seemed to consider this before he shrugged. “That’s true,” Jackson yawned. “Can I at least be the moon of your life?” Jackson asked after JB got him changed and into bed. JB got in next to him, pulling the younger closer to him and lacing their fingers together. JB blamed Jackson’s love of Game of Thrones on Kunpimook. However, as always, he indulged the younger.

“As long as I can be your sun and stars,” JB replied. Jackson yawned again, eyes closing. “I can work with that,” he said, drifting off. JB shook his head but kissed Jackson’s forehead and closed his eyes.


End file.
